Same Faces, New Hope
by breakdownofsanity1
Summary: United States Corporal Conner Kent has returned from fighting over seas back to the place he hates with a passion. Only he finds someone he never expected to see again Zatanna zatara but gaining her trust and friendship will be a challenge but he's survived worse. it will be hard especially after abandoning the few people he cared about. Will she see him as before?
1. Chapter 1

United states Marine Corporal Conner Kent sat on the black couch that matched his hair colour lost in thought he didn't want to be here, the welcoming party was alive the music blasted while people enjoyed the party to the fullest extent, he didn't know anyone there but still people thanked him for his service.

This wasn't for him it was for his closet friend Melvin Gonzalez who was Hispanic tan skin but standing at 5,6. They served in the same unit fortunately Melvin didn't have to protect the convey that day when hell broke loose.

Trying to forget it he rose from the sofa grabbing himself another beer to drown out the memories, it may have been a temporary relief but it just didn't sit well with him to get drunk to oblivion. Conner decided to head outside he felt suffocated inside maybe it was the happy atmosphere Melvin had with his family and friends or the sense that everyone seemed to not know what horrendous things that are happening. So he ignored it as best he could.

Conner found a peaceful spot in the backyard near a beautiful oak tree under the night sky, he took a seat placing his back on the tree trunk, the fresh breeze felt amazing his military uniform blocked most of the cold fresh air but still he accepted it. Exhausted he gave a heavy sigh shutting his eyes and resting his head on the trunk.

He still heard the edm music playing loudly but he knew how to ignore it since being in the military taught him how to sleep in the most uncomfortable places, Conner remembered his family who found him as a failure, his father never cared for him its funny how much resentment he still carried inside.

Opening his eyes he found it hard to sleep to drown out everything, he thought maybe they would be happy to see him only to find they didn't know he even made it home. Funny he thought downing the rest of the beer, just because he didn't follow daddy's footsteps, now he was back in small town of Happy Harbor the place where everyone knew everything and the place he hated with more a passion than anything.

Screw it he thought. Any place would be better than staying there. Conner placed his hands in his pockets walking out the backyard leaving the bottle of beer behind.

….

Zatanna zatara stormed fumed from the party. Clearly her boyfriend Richard didn't understand what she wanted from him it's been four years and not a single thing she felt her relationship remain platonic.

"Zatanna wait!" Richard yelled but she didn't want to hear his pathetic excuses. Anything would be better than to be there. Everything felt like it was going downhill, her relationship wasn't growing into anything special, her family wanted her married, she just lost her job everything she tried so hard to keep.

Remaining strong she kept ignoring his cry and yelling. She looked back to see he began following after, Zatanna did the only that came to her mind which was run away to wherever she could. Tears began running down her cheek but she didn't want to look so weak and fragile.

The light posts and the moon illuminated where she ran to but she couldn't see clearly with the tears in her eyes. The cool breeze blew from side to side this was not the time to feel the gentle breeze as much as she wanted too. Isabelle wore a yellow sundress with a pair of sandals it felt right for the occasion but running with it was not part of the plan.

Out of nowhere she felt slender fingers grab her waist she wanted to smack him. Zatanna didn't want to face him not now and not like this. In a pent up rage she cocked back her arm ready to punch him to a pulp… she couldn't do it.

"Zatanna listen what's wrong with you! You are causing a scene." Richard said looking around the neighborhood she didn't care she knew them all already what did it even matter. After all that happened that's all that he cared about a scene.

Screw it she prepared her arm for a swift uppercut to the chin. With full force her fist impacted with his chin. It felt amazing, the adrenaline running through her veins. Richard collapsed on the ground letting go of her waist.

"AHH! What was that for?" Richard slowly got off the ground. Feeling the pain in her fist Zatanna began massaging it.

"Tell me Richard what do you think it's for hmm? It's not just because I felt like punching you!" yet she really did feel like it.

"Then tell me what it is? I'm listening!" it was a trap that charming smile he gave it was all a trap. Isabelle simple turned around walking away from the golden boy she knew from high school.

"ZatannaI order you to get back here! Now! Zatanna." He was furious. Off in the distance she saw a figure walking. No one was awake at this hour, this town had many friendly people she probably knew him.

All the rage inside her was at peace especially after knowing how powerful her punches were. Richard didn't follow her anymore. She chuckled how he would explain the bruising on his chin and lower lip.

Either way he still made her angry. What the hell would she do now without a job. Mentally sighing she kept walking the closer she got to him, his back was facing and he wore a military uniform just like Melvin.

Whoever he was Zatanna saw his black hair almost like her brunette hair, he wasn't really tall like Richard 5'10 but he had an aesthetic physique which was quite noticeable.

He was so distracted watching the empty grass field lost in deep thoughts.

"Hey, are you new here?"

…

Conner looked into the vast empty field. It was quite calming from all he could remember the memories he had in Happy Harbor. The town never had anything significant. It didn't feel the same it felt so different but looked exactly the same all the homes and building looked like he had never left this hell hole. .

Little by little the haunting memories returned.

"Rpg! Look out!" they heard someone yell from a separate Humvee. Conner spotted enemy troops on the ridge. He opened fire with the 50 caliber mounted machine gun. The burning sun made the day more unbearable. All he could do was keep firing.

"Everyone get out of the Humvees!" from the nowhere a rpg hit the first Humvee, it flipped over Humvee. The men inside stood no chance.

Everyone inside the Humvees searched for cover outside the Humvees. There was nowhere to run to it was all desert it was a death trap.

Conner jumped off the Humvee trying to reach the surviving troops. Using the Humvees as cover they remained prone next to the vehicle.

"Thomas get down!" they yelled bullets kept flying by they heard the snap of the bullet hit all around them.

"Hey, are you new here?" a soothing voice called to him but the hell did it come from. He blinked and blinked coming back to reality not realizing he was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily.

Turning around to face whoever she was he would be kind and get out of there as soon as possible.

"I'm from around here but thank you for the worrying ma'am."


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is really short I am unsure on what to do if anyone has any ideas please let me know PM or on the review section.** **Thank you.**

Conner turned around facing a young woman with brunette hair. It took him second to realize who she was.

"Zatanna?" He asked even though he knew it was her. God she looked different. Her long brunette hair, her body he couldn't deny but check her out. But getting his mind back in check he looked back at her light blue eyes. Her eyes were a bit puffy and were red he could only guess she was crying.

So many past memories came to mind. How they met, their friendship, so many fond memories, leaving without saying a single word. She was as introverted as he was but Isabelle just had that upbeat personality. She was likeable easy to get along with. He on the other hand was a man with few words and always with his brooding attitude.

Now he was back and he regretted leaving her without saying a single word but he was too afraid to tell her or any of his friends.

What could he expect coming back to Happy Harbor? He was bound to see his old friends or his ex. At least it wasn't his ex m'gan this time. What would he tell Zatanna there was nothing that would make the situation any better. He didn't have to tell her anything. Apologizing was useless but it would be something.

….

"Zatanna?" She heard him say. It was Conner Kent. She gave him a small nod. That's all she could give him. After being angry with Richard she didn't want to be angry anymore for today. What a day so many things in less than a week and here she was hurt, alone and crying.

He changed his exterior. She could easily tell he had been affected by the military his face had cuts and he after knowing him for years she could tell it changed him inside more anger and sadness in his expressions. But she felt pissed that he had just left like that it had been five years since he left and now he was back. He should've said something before leaving in a blink of an eye.

And well now here they were.

She wasn't going to yell or fight him or argue, there was no point. As time went by it got very silent no one else was outside and the party was just far enough to not be heard. He didn't say anything neither did she they just kept looking here and there.

"Zatanna… look im really sorry I-." Before he even got to finish she stopped him.

"Conner, just save it I don't need your apology there is no point." He gave her a small nod.

At least he knew what he did wrong just leaving without a word, unlike Richard completely oblivious to her.

She didn't know what to do. Just leave Conner, or be friend with him again if he was staying. Was he even staying or leaving again.

So many memories came to mind the good and the bad. He had been there for here when she needed him. Being protective of her. When her father was taken away he was there by her side.

Zatanna gave a heavy sigh completely unsure what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Conner didn't know what to do he was so unsure, he hurt her once and didn't want to do it again. The military life was over for him, he had seen too much lost too much, lost his brothers in arms. Now his mind told him he had to make it up to her somehow but how? She had every right to be angry to hate him.

"Zee before you stop me I'm really sorry I left it wasn't right I should've said something before I left. I'm truly sorry." If the earth could swallow him whole he would have no problem with that at all.

She could tell he regretted it. His voice full of regret and sadness but he looked empty with nothing in life to look forward to. Looking up into his eyes she saw that he had been through hell. But that didn't stop her from telling him off.

"Conner do you know how worried you had me I was worried sick… I nearly called the cops. Nearly the whole town didn't care, didn't even bother to look for you didn't even know you went rouge not even your father, but I did care, I searched and you left without telling me anything. I know you are a brooder and silent but I've been here for you, you could've told me. So excuse me for being beyond angry with you… I needed you… you were my rock!" She was crying again, she didn't want to cry anymore but she couldn't hold back she had so many things to deal with.

Conner felt the guilt in him eating him alive more than before. Her voice just broke him down, her crying he hated that he hurt her. She did so much for him and he simply abandoned her.

Tears were running down her cheek. He wanted to be there again for her. He was positive she didn't need him but he wanted to be there make every moment count for that asshole move he did.

Zatanna wiped the tears that kept coming out. Silently he cursed in his head as she continued.

"Zatanna." He began but immediately shut up as Zatanna ran into his body and hugging him as hard as she possibly could. Conner slowly returned the hug, feeling her sob on his chest.

Zatanna cried gripping his uniform tightly. Running into him full force maybe wasn't such a good idea considering how built and hard his muscles were, it didn't matter anymore. She could feel his arms holding her protectively and she enjoyed the embrace more than she would like to admit.

Time passed and passed, they didn't say a word even when her sobbing stopped, and they just kept holding each other in the night with the sound of the leaves swaying from side to side and crickets chirping in the distance.

She shifted and backed away from him, Conner didn't fight her. He missed that feeling, he did miss her.

"We can get some food and head to my place to catch up if you want," Zatanna said randomly. Wanting to vent, she trusted him, she wanted someone to talk to.

"Are you sure Zatanna? I would understand if you don't want to see me." He said in his serious voice.

"Yes. Conner I am sure. So what sounds good to you?" The immediate raise of his eyebrow went up with his usual questioning and brooding mode.

In the end. they choose the old diner that wasn't far from where they were holding each other. The old diner that served great food, the old diner that held many interesting memories, it had memories of him and M'gann, him and Zatanna.

Now walking through the empty side walk with Zatanna he felt some sort of peace. The anger in him wasn't there for the moment. After 5 years the military helped him control his anger issues in a way, being with a good friend it kept him without thinking about his loss of brothers, men who wouldn't live to see another day.

Reaching the diner he held the door open for her, nothing changed it was still the same diner when he left the same red and white walls and the same white and red seats, there were a handful of people sitting talking and laughing at something on the t.v screen.

The waitress was someone he never meet before must've moved in after he left but he could hardly care.

Zatanna looked up at him, his expression remained stoic but he kept checking his surroundings.

"Relax marine no one here is out to get you." Zatanna couldn't help but chuckle at her little joke, Conner shook his head sighing at her terrible joke but gave her a small and quick grin. The young blonde waitress was kind but people seemed more intimidated by Conner's presence in his uniform, not only her but the customers who knew him kept staring and whispering she could only guess it was about him.

The Blonde waitress lead them towards a booth next to the window, they took a seat across from each other.

"Here are the menus." She said handing them the menu with a smile on her face. "I'll be back and let me know what you guys want to order!" She finished off in a happy mood… way to happy.

So many things looked delicious, Zatanna was starving feeling her mouth begin to water. The cheesecake pancakes looked so tempting to order. Deciding to start up a conversation she asked, "So are you going to continue your life in the marines?"

"No." Nothing more just keeping it simple. It was another awkward silence but then he continued, "No I'm not, but I don't know what I am going to do now." He said giving a heavy sigh, raising his head to look at her. Asking her what she was doing with her life, it made him feel like she would've accomplished her goals by now putting him in shame.

"Why aren't you going to continue?" With that simple question. it stirred his insides feeling and hearing the screaming of agony from wounded and scared men. "Uh…


	4. chapter 4

"Uh… I don't know... Don't get me wrong we have a tight brother hood. But it's over for me." He didn't have the guts to say something else. Why? Maybe it was fear of talking about it. Knowing not everyone could handle everything or how to talk about it in general.

"I see, maybe one day you could tell me some stories." Conner looked at that genuine small smile she gave him and perhaps one day he would but not today.

"One day" The waitress arrived, they quickly ordered to go. She said her home was comfy and he could just stay over while he tried to survive. Conner felt like a dick, he didn't ask her how her life was going really and it was just her asking him questions.

When they got their order so began the journey to her home which was a bit farther than expected but it was nice and simple. The white walls, with only the basics. A small plasma TV a purple 3 seat couch and a desk with her laptop on it. Nothing more nothing less when he entered.

I know it is not much but it's nice not to have a mess you know?"

Conner smiled and followed her to the small kitchen. A picture of her and Richard sharing a kiss at a theme park that was on the table. From what he remembered Richard the popular guy, the rich kid, and boy wonder. Everyone loved Richard he was the king in high school.

"Dating golden boy?" He questioned while helping putting the food on the table.

"No. Not anymore."

"Oh. " Damn it, touchy subject. And his response was oh. God he was gonna dig a deep ditch here.

"I mean I'm sorry zee. How long has it been? How are you holding up. " Well he certainly was trying but if only he knew what else was to come.

"Today, maybe a few hours ago." Here came the tears and shit just a few hours ago. Well that explains why she was out at that hour. His mind went into fight or flight mood and this time he wasn't sure how to ask or what to say or do. He had no words of comfort just a silent brooder in her dining room taking up space.

"I'm sorry."

"It's OK. The relationship was going no where and he just cared about himself. He use to be so sweet… but now with him working for his dad it seems other things were his priorities." Conner looked down at her as zatanna went on. She just held the picture of her and Grayson in her hand, in a blink of an eye she ripped the pic and tossed it away in the small trash can.

Zatanna knew he wouldn't be able to comfort her or hold her but already she could vent, let it all out. Everything she loves and hated about Grayson as they ate. How Grayson use to be caring and humble before money took over.

Everytime she looked up at Conner, he seemed to pay close attention to her but not interrupting or looking disinterested.

"Thank you for listening to me annoy you." This time she gave a small bright smile.

"Anytime zee." His lip curled upward barely noticeable but he did.

"Was that your attempt for a smile? Dear God Conner, sometimes I wonder if you have ever given a big ear to ear smile."

Rolling hhis eyes he chucked. "To be fair I don't think I've ever really given one. "

"Then it shall be my duty to change that Mr Kent. So please bear with me." Soon enough Conner and zatanna were able to finally eat their food even though it had cooled down.

Being in someone's home enjoying someone's company was a strange yet nice sensation, one he hadn't really felt for a very long time.

Pushing those thoughts away Conner finished his food rapidly like usual. Waiting for her to finish.

"Conner like I said you can stay here OK? I have some extra blankets and you can stay on the sofa. Boom problem solved."

"Yes, ma'am." Arguining would be pointless, especially if she was still stubborn and wouldn't accept her offer. Looking at the time it wss well beyond midnight.

Slowly time went on, small talk continued and with both heading to sleep. Conner said his goodnight and tried to sleep on her couch but that just wasn't possible it was to damn small. Opting for a better option, the floor wasn't a terrible idea.


End file.
